


Human Error

by Alexaisawkward



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pining, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexaisawkward/pseuds/Alexaisawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressure point -----><br/>Harry Watson (sister)<br/>Mary Watson (wife)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Error

Sherlock's not exactly sure when he realized he was in love with John. It happened slowly he supposed, it started when he met him. He was intrigued by the army doctor with a psychosomatic limp who had reverse PTSD. Then he was curious when John shot the cabbie, why would he do that, Sherlock thought to himself. He thinks that he finally realized what was happening to him the night at the pool. Seeing John stand there, the betrayal he felt was coursing through him, making his heart fly, so fast it was hard to breathe. And the relief he felt when he realized John wasn't the villain, it was like ice through his veins, but it was short lived at the sight of the bombs. He felt a tug in his chest, a certain possessiveness, that was his John, and he was going to watch him die. After that night he questioned his emotions, put them off in a dark corner of his mind. Then came the woman, he was fascinated by her cleverness, but his fascination was never anything more, no matter what John and his brother thought. Then it was time for the fall, and that was when he realized that he would do anything for John, he would jump off a building to protect him, because he was his blogger, his first real friend. He didn't see that John would take his death so hard, sitting there listening to john talk to his grave, he suddenly felt a crack in his chest, he felt his heart break then, something that was not scientifically possible, but with John, he thought, anything was possible. When he came back, he tried to play everything off as a joke, John had moved on and Sherlock didn't want to ruin that, but he needed John's forgiveness without him realizing how Sherlock really felt. He then did everything to make John happy. He saved him from that fire, he supported John's relationship even though it broke him, he helped plan John's wedding and threatened anyone who posed a threat to their relationship. Then when he was shot and it was all over, just when the demons in his head were about to win with their taunts of "John will cry," just when he thought that he had lost everything he once had, he did the unthinkable for John Watson, he beat death. He must have thought it was impossible, he would never get up those stairs, but John was in danger, and if he couldn't protect John he didn't deserve to live, nothing but his best would do for John. Then he actually committed murder for John, returning the favor John did for him all those years ago when they were still practically strangers. Knowing he would go to jail or even be killed, he need to keep John safe, he always needed to keep John safe. And in that final moment, when he said there's something I need to tell you, he wanted to see John smile once more, so he made a joke about his name, but deep down, in the part of his mind no one could go but him, he was screaming "I LOVE YOU I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU CAN'T YOU SEE YOU NEVER SEE." Sherlock knew he would die then, but he could not burden John with that, not when he was happy, so he kept it to himself, and all of this, all of those things he did not for gain, not for a case, not for leverage, all of this he did for John, because he was in love with the crazy ex-army doctor who loved psychopaths, because from that first day he knew John was different, because for once he believed maybe someone could love him too. Of course he realized eventually, that even after all this, all that had happened between them and how much he loved John, after all the clues right in front of John that screamed what Sherlock could never put into words, after all that the list was still just the two:  
John Hamish Watson;  
Pressure points --->  
Harriet Watson (sister)  
Mary Watson (wife)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first I'm posting on archive of our own, so if you have any feedback for me I'd love to hear it! xx.


End file.
